Esperaré a que puedas venir
by conejogalactiko
Summary: La Diosa Niké tiene sentimientos por un Dios Guerrero de Asgard pero el corazón del Divino le pertenece a una bella Valkiria. A pesar del rechazo Niké decide visitar Asgard para sanar la maldición que Apolo le dejó mientras un misterioso cosmos le llama desde aquel frío país. Entre aventuras y desventuras ¿Podrá Niké ganarse su cariño? o solo se quedará con un corazón roto.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

El silbato del tren rompía con la tranquilidad del lugar y rebotaba entre los altos picos nevados de las imponentes montañas de aquel helado paraíso. Eran casi las 10 de la mañana y el pálido sol remontaba en lo alto de las blancas nubes, pero sus débiles rayos no lograban calentar como lo haría un maravilloso sol de verano aquellos paisajes blancos y etéreos.

Dos jóvenes caminaban entre la poca gente que se encontraba en la estación; el varón era rubio de ojos azules y parecía no verse afectado por el cruel frió que se sentía en aquel país, la chica al contrarío de su compañero tenia ojos y cabello ébano que contrastaban con el color de su piel clara adornada con tímidos lunares; en el lugar todos sus habitantes eran de apariencia nórdica, descendientes directos de verdaderos vikingos.

Por aquí - sugirió el joven cargando dos maletas, mientras la chica con mochila al hombro asentía con la cabeza y le seguía de cerca - ¿te sientes bien? lucias muy cansada en la última parada en Noruega.

Estoy bien - sonrió ella - hice 3 años que no hago un viaje tan largo y mucho menos en tren, el viaje hasta Asgard es agotador, no es como visitar el Santuario en Grecia en donde todo el viaje se puede hacer en avión. ¡Mira Hyoga la orilla del Bosque de Belur!

En ese momento una figura conocida para ambos jóvenes emergió de entre los árboles, parecía estarles esperando.

Megrez… - exclamo el rubio con evidente decepción en la voz.

…Delta Alberich - completo la chica menos molesta que su compañero.

Cisne Hyoga - sonrió el Divino con cierto aire burlón - el guía y centinela perfectos para guiarte hasta aquí Niké.

Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo del comité de bienvenida - el Santo de Bronce devolvió el comentario sarcástico.

Que mal carácter - rió el pelirrojo - no recibes bien un pequeño comentario como saludo.

Hyoga estuvo a punto de responder pero Niké intervino - ¡Me alegra estar aquí Alberich!

Es un gran placer tenerte en Asgard - respondió el Dios Guerrero con una reverencia - yo seré quien tu escolta hasta el Palacio Valhala.

La joven sonrió pero Hyoga no parecía estar muy convencido. Alberich nunca fue de confianza a los ojos de ningún Santo, y a veces Hyoga se preguntaba como lo "soportaban" Hilda y los demás guerreros.

Estaremos bien Hyoga no te preocupes - agrego Niké adivinando la duda en el rostro del rubio.

"Si H-y-o-g-a" - siseo burlón - estaremos bien.

El Cisne del cero absoluto estuvo a punto de ceder a las siempre "bien" intencionadas provocaciones de Megrez cuando los aullidos de los lobos interrumpieron el momento.

Lo vez Cisne, si tanto te preocupa no estaremos solos.

Un grupo de 10 o 15 lobos salió corriendo de entre los árboles dirigiéndose al grupo, las feroces criaturas parecían cachorros jugueteando entre las piernas de la chica y saltando a su alrededor. Pero al sonido de un silbido los lobos se calmaron mientras un joven acompañado por el más grande de todos los canes se acercaba.

Phenril y Jinx, que gusto verlos - saludo la Diosa.

El chico de apariencia dura sonrió dulcemente - Yo y la manada nos alegramos de verlos.

Hilda te envío ¿no es cierto? - sonrió Megrez adivinando las ordenes de la Princesa.

Solo para asegurarnos, todos conocemos la manera en la que te gusta bromear con los Santos de Atena - respondió Alioth - además Hyoga debe irse cuanto antes, una tormenta amenaza con caer durante la tarde

¿Tormenta? - exclamaron Hyoga y Niké al mismo tiempo.

Quien mejor que los Asgarianos para conocer el clima de su propia Tierra, ven allí - dijo Alberich apuntando su dedo y sus ojos verdes hacia el risco de una de las altas montañas nevadas - esa niebla que se mueve a contra del viento es humedad, el roció subirá en algunas horas para volverse una feroz tormenta con ayuda de los veloces vientos de las cimas.

Si eso pasa el tren de Hyoga no podrá cruzar hasta Noruega y podría quedar atorado en alguna parte del camino - agrego Phenril.

Y seria una lastima - volvio a reir Megrez en forma burlona para si mismo.

Entonces me despido Niké - sonrió Hyoga - nos veremos pronto.

Ten un buen viaje Hyoga y envía mis saludos a los Santos cuando vuelvas.

Así lo haré - Hyoga realizo un ademán desenfadado de despedida y se encamino rumo a la estación de trenes nuevamente.

Vamos - sonrió Alberich - Hilda y los Dioses Guerreros esperan con ansias tu llegada.

·.·´¯`·.·

Ya estamos aquí - fueron las palabras de Phenril luego de una larga caminata aderezada con una amena charla y los comentarios ácidos del Divino de la Amatista - comienza la gran vereda de piedra que conduce dentro de la muralla del Castillo Valhala.

Los lobos del chico, excepto Jinx se adelantaron aullando avisando a todos de su retorno.

Después de estos 3 años volverás a ver frente a frente a los Dioses Guerreros - exclamo Alberich muy sonriente.

Un "si" no muy convincente fue lo que Niké respondió tratando de forzar una sonrisa y es que nadie a excepción de Hilda de Polaris sabían la razón de la preocupación que ahora aquejaba a la Diosa de la Victoria. Durante el viaje se había prohibido mortificarse con el momento del "reencuentro" y ahora que era inevitable e inminente ya de nada valía sentir nervios.

Por supuesto que Niké estaba muy contenta de volver a ver a los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, ella les devolvió la vida después de todo, pero ver a uno en particular le devolvía dolorosos recuerdos.

" _Te quiero"_ \- Niké no podía evitar sonrojarse de tal manera al recordar las palabras que una noche se le escaparon de la boca frente al Guerrero Eta. Hilda y sus Divinos visitaban el Santuario preparados para hacer frente juntos al inminente regreso de Apolo, desgraciadamente la respuesta del rubio no fue exactamente lo que Niké esperaba. Mime afirmaba sentir afecto por la Diosa pero no de la manera en que ella lo sentía por el.

Niké… ¿Niké?... !NIKÉ!

¿Ah?..p-perdón Phenril… me distraje - respondió torpemente.

¿Qué te sucede? de pronto te quedaste callada - agrego Megrez.

Creo que son los nervios - sonrió ella tratando de dar una excusa tonta.

No digas esas cosas, sino es la primera vez que los vez… ah miren ya vienen a tu encuentro, parece que no pudieron esperar a que te lleváramos dentro.

Hila acompañada por su hermana menor Fler y los 6 Divinos restantes se acercaban bajando las escaleras de piedra fría y cubierta por hielo que subían directamente a la entrada del Castillo, también venían acompañados por 3 jovenes a las que Niké jamás había visto.

¡Niké! ¡Niké! - corrió la pequeña rubia saltando en un efusivo abrazo hacia la joven - ¡Que gusto verte completamente recuperada!

Gracias Fler, me da gusto verte a ti tan alegre como siempre - sonrió Niké ante el dulce gesto de la princesa Asgardiana.

Niké, bienvenida seas a Asgard, es la primera vez que visitas nuestro hermoso país y esperamos que tu estancia sea de los mas confortable, que la armonía y paz de este lugar te hagan mucho bien - agrego Hilda de Polaris con una pequeña reverencia.

Gracias - respondió Niké con una reverencia similar, al levantar la vista dirigió una mirada fugaz a los Dioses Guerreros tratando de evitar los ojos rubíes de Mime pero sabiendo que el contacto seria inevitable suspiro pesadamente comenzando a saludar a los divinos.

Mime… - la voz casi se le quiebra al pronunciar el nombre del último soldado de Odin.

Es bueno verte tan bien - dijo mirándola a los ojos tan naturalmente, al menos el no se veía afectado y fue entonces cuando Niké noto a la joven rubia que se encontraba junto al Guerrero Eta portando una Armadura muy similar en color y forma a la del Guerrero, salvo por la ausencia del zafiro de Odin.

Niké queremos presentarte a las Valkirias de Asgard - dijo Hilda mientras una de ellas se acercaba.

La joven parecía ser la más fuerte y de mayor edad; su cabello era rubio y rizado hasta la cintura, era bella y su piel era mucho muy pálida incluso más que la de la propia Fler y sus ojos eran azul celeste y aunque Niké era una chica alta, la guerrera parecía llevarle centímetros de mas y la armadura que portaba llevaba colores similares a la de Hagen.

Es un placer Niké, bienvenida, hemos oído muchas cosas sobre ti – sonrío la pálida rubia - yo soy Gunnhild de la estrella Yildun Beta de la Osa Menor.

Gunnhild fue la primera valkiria en Asgard - informo Hilda - y la segunda al mando en la orden de las valkirias.

Además es la mejor jinete en todo Asgard, deberías verla montar a caballo - interrumpió Hagen ante la mirada infantil y celosa de Fler.

Gracias Hagen - respondió la joven - Ahora Niké permíteme presentarte a mis dos compañeras.

La segunda joven era una hermosa pelirroja de cabello lacio, sus mejillas se veían coloreadas por un rubor natural y simpáticas pecas, sus ojos eran de un tono miel y su armadura era muy similar a la de Syd de Mizar.

Soy Astryr de la estrella Umi Zeta de la Osa Menor - dijo la hermosa joven, pero a Niké le pareció que la chica más que estarla mirando a ella parecía estar mas atenta de las reacciones de Mizar.

Niké miro sonriente a la valquiria restante y observo como Mime tenía su mano puesta dulcemente sobre la espalda de la joven y entonces comprendió todo.

Soy Musa de la estrella Farkadain Eta de la Osa Menor - dijo la joven en un tímido tono de voz, aunque ciertamente hermoso; sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y su cabello rubio cenizo caía lacio hasta sus hombros.

La voz de Musa es la mas hermosa del mundo - sonrió Gunnhild mientras la tímida valquiria bajaba la cabeza.

Y acompañada por el arpa de Mime realmente parece algo salido de los más bellos cuentos de hadas en Asgard - agrego Siegfried.

Debe ser tan hermoso que costaría trabajo creerlo - comentó Niké sin saber si lo decía de corazón, aunque ahora sabia la razón por la cual Mime había tenido que rechazar su cariño; y es que ella no podría competir nunca con esa hermosa valquiria y aunque trataba de aparentar naturalidad un tejo de tristeza se dibujaba en su sonrisa, afortunadamente nadie lo noto…o eso creyó.

 **Continuará…**

 ***Notas:**

 **En esta historia Niké participa en la Batalla contra Apolo.**

 **Los Dioses Guerreros no mueren en la batalla contra los Santos de Bronce.**

 **Niké libera a los Santos Dorados de la prisión de Apolo y los resucita.**

 **Niké es más una amazona, siente que deber es proteger a los Santos del mundo**

 **y por eso ella no despertó a sus Santos guardianes para que pudieran vivir una vida normal y pacifica. Sus Santos son llamados Titanes y son:**

 **Titán Kratos de Fuerza**

 **Titán Bia de Poder**

 **Titán Zelus de Fervor**

 **Titánide Helena de Laurel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Niké ya se encontraba desempacando en su nueva habitación. La cama estaba cubierta con afelpados y mullidos cobertores que protegían del frió de la noche además de una chimenea que tenia un sollocito y una mesita al frente; lo mas destacable era el amplio y hermoso balcón que gozaba de una vista en lo más alto del Castillo.

¿Es de tu agrado la habitación? - dijo Hilda entrando delicadamente.

Es hermosa muchas gracias.

Hilda se sentó sobre la cama en donde Niké terminaba de doblar su ropa.

Me alegra mucho verte tan recuperada, a ti, a Atena y a los Santos después de tan dura batalla - dijo Hilda llevándose las manos al pecho - nunca podré terminar de agradecerte lo que hiciste por este país y por mis Dioses Guerreros.

No podíamos permitir que el fuego de Apolo consumiera todo a su paso, comprendo la impotencia que debieron de haber sentido todos ustedes pero los Dioses Guerreros no podían participar en la batalla contra Apolo, demasiado dolor y muerte ya había en ese lugar - dijo Niké tratando de consolar a Hilda - no quería involucrarlos, pero… al mismo tiempo podrían haber sido la última esperanza para este mundo si es que Atena y sus Santos hubiesen caído.

¿El Cero Absoluto?

Niké asintió - los Dioses Guerreros dominan el cosmos helado que va más allá del cero absoluto, el único aire congelado que es capaz de apagar el fuego de Apolo, el lo sabía y estaba perfectamente consiente de que los 8 Guerreros de Odín le enfrentarían, por eso tenia que exterminarlos.

Lo que hiciste por Asgard por Mime y los demás fue… recibir la Saeta de Fuego solo para proteger la frontera de este país…

Es mi deber Princesa, aunque para serle sincera no estaba en mis planes quedar tan mal herida - rio apenada - yo quería hacer más, ayudar a Seiya y a Saori a derrotar a Apolo.

Los ojos de Hilda se llenaron de lágrimas - No hables así Niké - Hilda puso su mano sobre las de la Diosa para reconfortarle - proteger Asgard, liberar a los Santos Dorados y regresarlos a la vida, hiciste demasiado y el precio fue demasiado alto…La maldición de Apolo.

Destrozar los nervios, la voluntad y los sentidos es lo que ocasiona ser herido por el fuego del Dios del Sol - la chica se levanto hacia el enorme ventanal contemplando entre las cortinas el paisaje blanco - para serte sincera, esa es la razón por la que he venido a Asgard…vine a buscar el cosmos que me salvo.

¿Cómo dices? - exclamo Hilda confundida.

Creí que moriría… la sensación de una muerte inminente se repite una y otra vez, el miedo, la tristeza, la desesperanza te invade, tu cuerpo no desea moverse más, no deseas despertar al día siguiente pero todo lo que ves en tus sueños son pesadillas mientras que tu cosmos es consumido de a poco en las brasas.

Atena no podía hacer nada tampoco. Cuando un Dios enfrenta a un Dios no hay manera en nadie pueda interferir, ni siquiera otro; solo la Diosa la de la Victoria podía vencer el poder de Apolo, debería probar su triunfo ante cualquier adversidad desplegando sus alas pero debo admitir que esas alas no se curaron solas - Hilda no parecía comprender aún así que la joven continuo.

Cuando sentía que no podía mas y que sucumbiría ante la maldición que Apolo me dejo ese cosmos estaba allí … - la voz de Niké se quebró - cada vez que recaía estaba allí, ese cosmos parecía estarme cuidado y aparecía en el momento justo para no dejarme desfallecer…al principio creí que era Atena pero conforme mis sentidos regresaban pude percibir que no se trataba de ella.

¿Qué te guió hasta aquí? ¿Cómo puedes saber que este ese lugar en donde encontraras ese cosmos?

Porque ese cosmos remplazo mis pesadillas por sueños en los que podía ver el frió y hermoso paisaje de Asgard, sentir la nieve, oler el bosque, la brisa y el hielo en el rostro aun sin haberlos visto nunca. Poco a poco cada noche logro alejar esas imágenes hasta que pude tener sueños normales por mi misma.

Hilda estaba sorprendida incluso pudo ver un cambio en la manera en la que Niké se expresaba.

Es un cosmos fuerte, no lo suficiente para enfrentar a Apolo pero si lo suficiente para ayudarme a pelear - suspiro la Diosa aspirando la fragancia del viento ahora que ambas mujeres había caminado hacia el balcón - por alguna razón que desconozco no puedo ubicar a la persona dueña de ese cosmos, se aleja de mi cuando trato de conectarlo con el mío.

¿Qué harás si lo encuentras?

No lo se, pero tengo una enorme necesidad de saber quien es, de agradecerle, siento que no podré vivir un día mas de paz si no le encuentro…- Niké sonrió apenada - suena a una tontería pero algo aquí - dijo tocando su corazón - me dice que estoy en el lugar y tiempo correctos.

Niké… no crees que pueda haber la posibilidad de que el cosmos que sentiste hayas sido tu misma curándote y que hayas venido aquí por…otra razón - agrego temerosa Hilda de lastimar a la joven Diosa - disculpa pero debía de preguntarlo.

El rostro animado y esperanzado de la Diosa cambio de manera drástica a una expresión triste -

no negare que Mime aun hace brincar mi corazón, y…

Escucha Niké antes de cualquier cosa debes saber que Mime y Musa…

En ese momento Fler llamo a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro tan alegre y fresca como su personalidad era - Niké he venido a traerte algo - sonrió la rubia sin reparar en la seria platica que la pelinegra y su hermana habían sostenido - te ayudara a soportar este frió.

Gracias - Niké se dispuso a abrir el paquete mientras que Fler que parecía de los mas emocionada "ayudo" a la joven Diosa a descubrir el presente.

No puede ser… es hermoso - Niké extendió un maravilloso vestido azul, la tela tenia un vuelo y un corte que parecía flotar graciosamente al menor movimiento, llevaba un cuello alto y unas mangas cortas y abombadas sobre unas mas largas que cubrían hasta los nudillos; incluía un par de gruesos guantes y una bella tela a modo de bufanda unida desde los hombros y cayendo graciosamente por la espalda. Más Fler conocía bien a la joven Diosa y el vestido tenia una gran abertura al medio entre las capas de tela, una abertura que le permitía libertad de movilidad a sus piernas que irían cubiertas por un pantalón y unas botas.

Sabemos que no estas acostumbrada a usar este tipo de ropa y… por lo visto venias bien preparada para el clima - sonrió Fler mirando los abrigos y ropa invernal que Niké tenia aun sin acomodar sobre la cama - pero por favor úsalo, yo lo mande a diseñar especialmente para ti.

Muchísimas gracias te aseguro que hoy mismo me lo pondré - sonreía Niké abrazando la tela.

Te dejaremos instalarte con calma - continuo Hilda jalando a Fler del brazo, la Princesa Polaris encontraría otro momento para terminar de hablar con Niké pues sentía debía darle consejo.

Niké termino de alistarse. La joven se miro en el espejo y ahora vestida de esa manera con un hermosos vestido parecía un princesa como Saori o Hilda; la abertura y el pantalón fueron detalles acertados por parte de la pequeña princesa rubia, si no fuera por ellos muy posiblemente Niké se hubiese sentido incomoda.

Inmediatamente bajo para recorrer el enorme y maravilloso castillo Valhala e iniciar su búsqueda cuanto antes pero sin la ayuda de un guía solo llegó a los jardines; allí se encontró con un joven que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de piedra, tenia un semblante pacifico por lo que supuso no era un guerrero pero algo que llamo la atención de Niké fue que el joven llevaba dos hermosos caballos.

La Diosa estuvo a punto de ir hacia ese joven para admirar más de cerca de los hermosos equinos pero quedo sorprendida cuando Gunnhild la valkiria llego al encuentro del aquel hombre quien beso tiernamente la mano de la rubia y ambos se fueron juntos montando los caballos.

Su nombre es Oleg - dijo una voz grave a espaldas de la joven, lo que la asusto un poco.

Por Dios Bud casi me matas del susto.

¿Yo?, no será tu conciencia ¿acaso espiabas a Yildun Beta? - sonrió el tigre blanco.

Claro que no…solamente me…me sorprendió que…

¿Que una valkiria pudiese enamorase?

Bueno…yo creí… que no podían - suspiro admitiendo su tonta deducción.

La Señorita Hilda lo esta al igual que La Diosa Griega Atena, no es de sorprenderse que los guerreros también lo hagan, cuando tienes una motivación tan grande como los amigos o la familia tu poder sin duda se incrementa - rió Bud avanzando hasta los árboles - ¿Acaso tú no puedes enamorarte?

Fue error mío pensarlo pero no te burles - exclamaba la chica avergonzada y molesta pero el comentario de Bud no era tan ilógico, que mayor motivación puedes tener que el amor por alguien o algo, tu país, tu Diosa, tu…

Oleg es el mejor criador de caballos de Asgard - los pensamientos de Niké fueron interrumpidos por Alcor Zeta - él y Gunnhild se unieron ante Odín hace ya varios meses.

Es decir que son esposos… - sonrió ella - que lindo - murmuro mientras miraba hacia la dirección en la que la pareja se había ido. En ese momento una voz familiar llego a sus oídos.

¿Oyes eso Bud? - sonrió ella - creo que es Syd.

Cierto - dijo Bud levantando la vista al cielo buscando la dirección del sonido - vaya ¿como pudiste oírlo? Yo no lo note, pero seguramente esta allá, detrás de la muralla de robles es donde

él y Astryr entrenan casi todos los días.

Bud y Niké caminaron hacia a una pequeña plataforma que se levantaba a pocos metros del suelo y que estaba coronada por algunos arcos con runas talladas, allí Astryr y Syd se encontraban en batalla.

Gunnhild fue entrenada por Hagen y completo su entrenamiento hace tiempo pero Astryr y Musa aun son jóvenes, tienen menos tiempo entrenando, Musa es…

la discípula de Mime - completo la joven con cierto aire de tristeza que Alcor no noto por estar concentrado en aquel duelo. Ahora que Niké lo pensaba solo la armadura de Gunnhild tenia una diadema con un par de grandes alas a los costados, ese era posiblemente el símbolo de una valkiria consagrada.

Vaya a mejorado - dijo Bud al ver como Astryr propino una fuerte y elegante patada que Syd apenas logro cubrir con los antebrazos.

Niké miraba a ambos jóvenes pelear, la valkiria se movía velozmente al igual que Syd y su fuerza a simple vista podía parecer igual. La bella pelirroja trataba por todos los medios de asestar un buen golpe al Tigre Vikingo, pero este solo se concentraba en bloquearlos; entonces mientras Syd y Astryr se detuvieron un momento para estudiar sus movimientos Niké volvió a notar la manera en que la pelirroja miraba al Guerrero Divino, Astryr fijaba sus ojos miel en los malva de Mizar como si contemplara con profundidad al Dios Guerrero.

Syd y Astryr hacen una buena pareja.

¿Qué?

Es decir… - a Niké se le escapo el comentario - creo que hacen una buena pareja.

Una pareja de verdad son Mime y Musa, esos dos parecen haber nacido el uno para el otro - rió Bud - jamás nadie en Asgard creyó que a la hermosa melodía de Mime se le pudiesen agregar palabras, la gente suele decir que Musa nació con esa bella voz solo para Eta, aunque también es de admirar que sobretodo alguien pudiese atravesar su barrera y curar su herido corazón.

Musa es gentil a pesar de que no tuvo una infancia fácil, sin embrago es una guerrera dedicada y fuerte y su cosmo energía es como pocas; tiene la singular habilidad de poder curar y cuando Eta termine de iniciará con la mismísima Princesa Hilda en las artes de sanación.

¿Y que me dices de Astryr y Syd? - volvió a insistir Niké tratando de cortar el tema sobre Musa y Mime.

Mírala tu misma - dijo Bud - es cierto que es atractiva y una excelente guerrera, más debo decirte que Syd no esta interesado en ella como tu piensas.

¿!Cómo!? ¿Por qué no? ¡pero si es…!

Puede serlo - interrumpió Bud - pero aunque nosotros pensemos lo contrario, el corazón de mi hermano no ha elegido a Astryr.

Niké no pudo evitar sentir afinidad pues sabía perfectamente lo que era no ser correspondida.

En ese momento Syd se percato de la presencia de sus dos espectadores y ordeno a su discípula terminar el entrenamiento.

Niké - saludo la joven - observaste nuestra práctica.

Eres muy fuerte, mira que enfrentarte en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien como Syd - expresó la Diosa devolviendo el saludo.

Es un excelente maestro - sonrió la valkiria y nuevamente Niké se percato de la bella mirada que Astryr le dedicaba a Syd, pero este solo le sonrió para luego mirar a su hermano.

Debo retirarme - agrego la pelirroja - nos veremos pronto.

¡Niké! - Fler venia de buscar a la chica por todo el Palacio - aquí estabas, ven ya reuní todos los libros que me pediste - sonrió la rubia llevándose a la joven casi a rastras, ambas se retiraron haciendo un ademán de despedida a los Tigres gemelos.

Al menos ya esta más recuperada - comentó Mizar Zeta - los años que han pasado parecen haberle echo mucho bien, ella y el Pegaso Seiya lo lograron.

Syd quiero pedirte otra ronda de entrenamiento - Astryr reapareció de entre los arboles - se que puedo lograr darte un golpe certero con mi garra.

Esta bien - sonrió el gemelo quitándose su casco y dejando caer el mechón de cabello por su espalda - esta vez la condición será un solo golpe en el rostro.

Te veré luego hermano - sonrió Bud mientras su gemelo y su alumna se dirigían de nuevo al templete de piedra, Alcor negó con la cabeza observando los intentos sutiles de Astryr por permanecer más tiempo con Mizar.

El día siguió su curso y Niké aun no había podio sentir el cosmos que andaba buscando, sin embargo se la paso estudiando los libros que había pedido a Fler, estudiando sobre Dioses Nórdicos, Mitología algo que le pudiera dar alguna pista para poder encontrar aquel cosmos que la había ayudado tanto. Las noches llegaban una tras otra sin suerte pero convencida de que al alba un nuevo día empezaba se decidió a recorrer los rincones de Asgard para buscar a esa energía.

·.·´¯`·.·

Habían pasado ya tres meses en la hermosa tierra de los Guerreros Divinos; Niké con ayuda de los libros y de algunos mapas decidió trazar un área de búsqueda y ya había recorrido varios puntos de Asgard aunque sin suerte, de igual manera la Diosa tampoco había visto a Mime pues este pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del castillo Valhala entrenando a Musa, siempre les encontraba juntos y en cada ocasión les regala su mejor saludo y sonrisa disimulando el peso que se le formaba en el pecho.

A pesar de todo no se daba por vencida pues algo en el fondo le decía que estaba en el lugar y momento correctos y si algo debía de admitir era que en verdad el paraíso helado de Asgard podía contrarrestar el fuego de Apolo pues nunca se había sentido mejor que en ese lugar

¡Te gane! - sonrió Niké mientras llegaba dando un ágil salto sobre una duna de nieve.

Vaya en verdad eres veloz, aunque no veo la necesidad de correr hasta aquí - jadeo Megrez Delta.

¿Por qué no? ¿No te encanta sentir el viento en tu cara? - rió Niké mirando a su alrededor y contemplando el paisaje.

Eso lo dices por que ya te haz acostumbrado, los primeros días no podías alejarte de los muros del castillo por que te hacías paleta de hielo - se burlo Megrez.

Niké sonrió y miro al horizonte enredando sus brazos en su capa.

Aun me haz dicho que buscas - dijo Alberich recostándose en poco pasto que crecía debajo de un gran árbol.

No…no busco nada, solo quiero conocer Asgard - contesto ella tratando de ocultar el hecho de que la había descubierto, y es que Albercih era un joven muy observador y perspicaz, realmente no tardo en hacerlo al toparla casi a diario en la biblioteca - …dime ¿hay alguna aldea o ciudad por aquí?

No - contesto el Divino de la amatista - solo esta Midgar la gran montaña que tienes al frente, detrás pasaban unas de las vías de tren pero esta clausurada desde hace años por que la montaña de la serpiente es peligrosa.

Imagino que debe ser todo un reto escalarla.

Nadie lo hace, las corrientes que se forman en el pico arrasan con todo, a esa altura es donde se forman las tormentas más peligrosas, dicen que la serpiente Midgar sube hasta el pico en forma de niebla y … - Alberich se detuvo de golpe y se levanto rápidamente mirando fijamente la montaña.

Niké se sorprendió e hizo lo mismo, en la cima una nube muy similar a una enorme serpiente subía lentamente rodeando el pico - ¿Midgar?

No debemos estar aquí tenemos que avisar a Hilda y a los Dioses Guerreros - dijo Alberich arrastrando a la joven sin dejar de ver la montaña con sus ojos verdes.

Megrez y Niké llegaron rápidamente a la Diosa le pareció que Alberich en verdad se veía preocupado, Hilda ordeno a los 4 Dioses Guerreros presentes alertar a las villas y hacer todo lo posible por prepáralas para el impacto, Niké había leído que las tormentas venidas de esa montaña tenían un aura maligna y eran por mucho muy feroces.

En verdad que existe una maldición en esa vieja montaña - relataba Fler mientras sostenía una taza de te caliente - los peores demonios del Ragnarok están encerrados en ese lugar.

Fler no digas esas cosas, no debes preocupar a Niké.

Disculpa hermana.

Pero Niké no estaba poniendo atención. Miraba por la ventana la oscuridad de la tormenta, ni una luz se veía en el exterior, era como si la "nada" se hubiese tragado el Palacio Valhala, visualmente nada daba indicios de una tormenta pero sin embargo un salvaje y endemoniado viento golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas y su ulular parecía más bien un lamento desgarrador o un terrible aullido, ese viento no era normal.

Perdona Niké - dijo Fler acercándose a ella y cerrando las cortinas - será mejor si no observamos.

Se puede sentir que algo simplemente no anda bien – expreso Niké seriamente.

Tranquila - interrumpió una dulce voz, Mime y Musa entraban por la puerta del gran salón - Todas las aldeas fueron avisadas te aseguro que esa gente esta a salvo.

Me alegra Musa es ….¡SINTIERON ESO! - Niké grito muy asustada y confundida, su rostro palideció y sus manos temblaron dejando caer la taza de chocolate.

¡¿Qué pasa?! - grito la menor de las princesas Asgardianas.

¡Dios no lo se! - Exclamo Niké llevando sus manos al pecho - ¡es miedo…siento…miedo!

¿De que tienes miedo? No temas a la tormenta, estamos aquí contigo - interrumpió Mime.

¡No es la tormenta, es una horrible sensación en el pecho, algo no esta bien!

Tranquila Niké – dijo Musa con su hermosa y dulce voz - estas alterada es comprensible pero veraz que pronto pasara, los demonios de esa montaña no se comparan al poder de nuestro Señor Odín.

¡No, no es la tormenta! - chillo la Diosa llevándose desesperada las manos a la cabeza - ¡no se que es…es…! - una enorme ansiedad se apodero de su cuerpo, sus sentidos no le respondían y de pronto una sola palabra llego a su mente y sus labios la dejaron escapar en automático.

Syd…

¿Syd? - preguntaron al unísono.

¿!Dó…donde…donde esta!?.

Mizar partió a una misión y su regreso esta previsto hasta mañana al ocaso, te aseguro que esta muy lejos de la tormenta - explico Fler algo confundida.

Te aseguro que todos estamos seguros - agrego Musa.

Hagen, Tholl, Albercih y yo estamos aquí - continuo Mime – te protegeremos con gusto.

Niké permaneció callada unos segundos pero aun temblaba - C-creo que iré a mi habitación…

Dentro de su cuarto Niké abrió las cortinas para escuchar el terrible gemido del viento, el cristal parecía quererse quebrar en cualquier momento como si una bestia salvaje intentara penetrar el castillo, pero eso no es lo que había aterrado a la Diosa así.

Debo... tranquilizarme - se repetía la joven así misma enrollando la tela de su atuendo entre sus dedos y respirando profundamente - necesito saber…

¿Dónde estas? - Niké caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, mordiendo sus labios - ¡¿por que tengo esta ansiedad?! ¡¿por que solo puedo pensar en…?!

Niké sentía una presión terrible en el pecho y sabia que algo con Mizar no andaba bien; sin embargo, antes que avisar a Hilda o a los demás tuvo la enorme necesidad de salir en su búsqueda, sentía que nadie más podría ir más rápido que ella; ella que desde la mitología, era la responsable de proteger a los Santos.

De pronto Niké se giro en dirección al ventanal de la habitación y de golpe abrió el seguro

permitiendo que el feroz viento entrara rompiendo objetos a su paso y rasgando la tela de las cortinas, la fuerza de la nieve se sentía como miles de agujas estrellándose en la piel y es que los diminutos cristales se hicieron filosos como navajas; el aire estaba helado y respirar era difícil mientras que el sonido atronador del viento ensordecía en un gruñido espectral.

Niké encendió su cosmos, no era dorado como el de Saori, ni blanco como el de Hilda, su cosmos era una iridiscencia de mil colores flotando en la lechosa luz blanca, tantos colores como tantos Santos en el mundo. Levantando un brazo miro fijamente a la oscuridad e hizo aparecer una hermosa corona de laurel que en un halo de luz se deformo transformándose en un báculo: la empuñadura era negra pero la punta era verde-plateada en un laurel estilizado, coronado a los costados por dos alas espigadas y cuyas puntas se elevaban al cielo.

Niké lo apretó fuertemente entre sus manos, el broche alado que sujetaba su negro cabello había volado y ahora se movía salvajemente al compás del viento.

¡YO NO TE TENGO MIEDO! - grito para dar un ágil salto fuera del balcón cayendo en la nieve y corriendo tan veloz como su cosmos le permitía.

Mientras Niké corría en la salvaje tormenta impulsada por una extraña sensación, los demás permanecían en la Sala Principal del Palacio, la reacción que la Diosa había tenido hace algunos minutos los mantenía callados y pensativos.

¿Será la maldición de Apolo otra vez? - suspiro Fler bastante preocupada - nadie esta completamente seguro de que haya desaparecido - musito - ¿!Y si…!?

Tranquila hermana - interrumpió Hilda que entraba a la habitación acompañada por Hagen y Tholl - Niké esta bien, solamente se asusto.

Esta tormenta es extraña - murmuro Musa - parece diferente ¿no es cierto Mime?

Mime asintió secamente.

Eso es por que los demonios de Midgar saben de la presencia de la Diosa y están retando a Niké - contesto la Princesa - pero el poder de la Diosa de la Victoria no se compara con esos demonios menores.

Yo iré a verla - repuso la rubia Princesa levantándose del sillón - No estoy tranquila, voy a decirle que venga y permanezca con nosotros…

Con todo respeto no creo que sea buena idea, dejémosla descansar y relajarse, que olvide esta tormenta - dijo Tholl mientras tomaba una taza de te - no hay que preocuparla de mas.

A decir verdad, a mi también me preocupa - expreso Mime levantándose y colocándose frente a Hilda - si me permites yo iré a verla, solo para asegurarnos de que duerme tranquila y no necesita nada, si es así no la importunare.

Esta bien - concedió Hilda el permiso al rubio que era por mucho menos explosivo que Fler.

Yo iré conti…

No Musa, iré solo.

Mime se dirigió rápidamente al lado Norte del Palacio en donde la habitación de Niké se encontraba; por alguna razón el rubio no parecía ni mínimamente tranquilo a como había parecido estar en la Sala con el resto, el paso de Mime era rápido y duro casi a punto de correr y es que algo le parecía muy extraño, no la tormenta, sino el echo de que cuando Niké pronunció el nombre de "Syd" de esa manera tan desesperada el se molestó.

¿Niké…? - murmuro Mime frente a la puerta de la habitación - ¡Niké! - repitió con fuerza, en ese momento se percato de la nieve emergiendo debajo de la puerta de madera, los ojos rubíes de Eta se abrieron como platos y al tratar de abrir el viento feroz empujo la puerta cerrándola de golpe otra vez.

¡NIKÉ! - grito Mime y de un golpe derribo la puerta permitiendo que todo el viento y nieve acumulada entrara - ¡No puede ser! - el Dios Guerrero entro protegiendo su rostro de la tormenta, todo estaba desordenado, los cristales y objetos rotos y las cortinas desgarradas, el piso cama y muebles cubiertos ya por una gruesa capa de nieve y el ventanal abierto de par en par.

¡NO ESTA! ¡SE FUE! - Mime ya con su armadura puesta entro violéntame al Salón Principal.

Alberich arrojo al suelo la taza que sostenía y siguió velozmente a Hagen, Tholl, Gunnhild y Mime que ya salían en su búsqueda, Musa permanecería con las princesas vigilando el castillo junto con Astryr.

Afuera en la terrible tormenta Niké corría tanto como su cosmos se lo permitía y es que según la mitología griega, la Diosa de la Victoria podía correr y volar a grandes velocidades; llevaba su báculo alado en la mano derecha pero no llevaba puesta su armadura y corría simplemente con el atuendo que Fler le regalo. El frío aun no calaba sus huesos pues estaba protegida por su cosmos así en esa terrible oscuridad la hacía parecer como una estrella caída flotando a ras de la tierra; de vez en vez cortaba las rafas de viento con un haz de luz que emergía de sus brazos y que semejaban unas alas desplegadas, "cortar" el viento le permitía ir mas rápido pero a medida que la tormenta avanzaba podía sentir cierta fuerza oponiendo resistencia a su paso.

¡¿Dónde?! - grito Niké a la nada deteniendo su desesperada carrera - ¡¿DIME DONDE!?

Los demonios de Midgar parecieron responder esa pregunta lanzando con más furia la nieve, esos diamantes congelados eran lanzados a tal velocidad que parecían diminutas pero filosas agujas.

Niké a pesar de estar protegida por su cosmos tenia rasguños en el rostro, muchas pequeñas líneas rojas invadían sus mejillas, frente y nariz pero cuando el viento agudizo una rama se estrello en su pálido rostro infringiéndole una larga herida desde el puente de la nariz hasta la mejilla por debajo del ojo derecho - ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO! - respondió ante esa afrenta y el frió se intensifico mas si es que aun era posible, ahora el único calor que sentía era el de su propia sangre resbalar desde su herida hasta el mentón.

No saben quien soy yo - exclamó Niké cerrando sus ojos - ustedes no me interesan - levanto el báculo en su mano y alas de luz se abrieron batiéndolas en un único y poderoso movimiento que corto el viento abriendo una especie de sendero en el cual pequeños copos de nieve flotaba serenos en una dirección formando un espiral lento sin verse afectados por el vendaval.

Por allí - suspiro aliviada y a pesar de que la tormenta aun seguía feroz emprendió nuevamente la carrera.

Después de varios minutos corriendo llego a un risco y dando ágiles saltos llego a la mitad en donde algunas cavernas se habían formado gracias a la erosión y derrumbes; el hielo resbaladizo y las poderosas ventiscas hacían que escalar ese lugar fuera tarea imposible para cualquiera más lo que impulso a Niké a subir el risco fue una pálida luz emergiendo de uno de los hoyos en la piedra.

¡SYD! - grito la chica al ver a Mizar sentado en el fondo de una de las cavernas, no llevaba su armadura así que mantenía su cosmos encendido para evitar congelarse.

El apuesto caballero que lucia ahora cansado y triste tenía su mano puesta en uno de sus costados, Syd levanto la vista para toparse muy sorprendido con la Diosa arrodillada a su lado.

¿Niké estas...?

¡HERIDO! ¡Estas herido! - el costado izquierdo del Dios Guerrero sangraba.

Mizar sonrió trabajosamente - Me rompí algunas costillas, no atravesaron los pulmones por que aun puedo respirar, no te preocupes estaré bien.

Yo no tengo ese poder pero… tratare de curarte - dijo la joven Diosa.

No - exclamo Mizar sujetando la mano de Niké que estaba a punto de posarse sobre su herida - no tengo la menor idea de por que llegaste hasta aquí pero no debió ser fácil, los demonios de Midgar están provocándote, así que… - Syd se quejo un poco y recupero el aliento para continuar - debes guardar tus energías, no quiero que se repita lo que paso con los Santos de Oro.

¡No seas tonto Syd! - grito molesta - ¡A ellos los resucite a ti solo te curare las costillas rotas! !Suéltame!

Mizar no tuvo más remedio que dejarse curar.

Tuve que ir por ellos y sacarlos de la prisión en la que Apolo y Artemisa los mantenían - Niké no quiso ser tan grosera con el Tigre Vikingo así que comenzó a contarle una historia mientras intentaba curarle - es ridículo ¿no es cierto? puedo traer caballeros de la muerte pero no puedo curar sus heridas en su totalidad.

Syd solo le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

A veces… creo que seguimos regidos por las mismas limitaciones que tenían los Dioses antiguos.

Apolo ¿también deseaba enviarnos allí para una eternidad de tortura? – preguntó el Divino.

¡Iría a donde fuese! - grito Niké y entonces se percato de su tono - por ustedes iría a donde fuese -

Lo se - contesto Syd mirando hacia el techo de la cueva y permaneció en silencio.

Estarás como nuevo, por lo menos la hemorragia se ha detenido pero deberás permanecer quieto - sonrió Niké al ver que había logrado que la herida de Mizar mejoraba.

Me siento mucho mejor ahora… gra …. - el Tigre Vikingo se detuvo bastante confundido, ahora Niké lloraba.

Perdóname - Niké traba de limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro - no se por que no puedo detenerme, no puedo contener mi llanto, perdón Syd.

La herida de la Diosa aun sangraba y al tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas también había manchado más su rostro con sangre.

¡Por Odin mírate el rostro! - exclamo Syd muy apenado tratando de limpiar con sus dedos la sangre y lagrimas de la chica antes de que ella se ensuciara más el rostro.

Perdón - sollozaba - no entiendo por que no puedo detenerme.

¡Aquí están, gracias a Odin! - interrumpió la voz de Tholl.

Syd esta herido - explico Niké - trate de curarlo pero aun esta débil y…

Esta bien no te preocupes - continuo Pernil que llegaba detrás de su enorme amigo - lo llevaremos con Hilda.

Pecda y Alioth ayudaron a Niké a llevar a Mizar al castillo, Hilda que si tenia el poder de la curación atendía a Syd, mientras Musa le ayudaba como aprendiz, Astryr vigilaba celosamente al Divino Zeta.

Nos costo mucho trabajo encontrarlos - explico Alberich - de no ser por el peludo amigo de Phenril…

El chico y su lobo parecieron gruñir al unísono hacia Megrez.

Gracias a Jinx los encontramos, es un excelente rastreador - continuo Hagen.

¿Cómo pudiste encontrar a Syd en medio de esa terrible tormenta? - interrumpió Mime que desde que habían llegado al palacio parecía molesto.

No lo sé - sonrió Niké que ahora había recuperado la tranquilidad - supongo que es parte de las habilidades que estoy recuperando… auch.

Perdona - Fler se encargaba de curar el rostro de Vicky.

Mírate - se burlo Alberich - pareces un tablero de ajedrez, estas llena de líneas.

Tu lo haz dicho - rió rápidamente Niké antes del reproche de los demás Dioses Guerreros al pelirrojo, no era el momento de pelear por una simple broma.

Hilda entro a la habitación - Syd estará bien, pueden verle si quieren.

Vaya gatito que susto nos diste - bromeo Tholl que sin pensarlo dos veces entro a reprender a su amigo - ¿Qué hacías aquí? Nosotros te creíamos muy lejos aun.

Lo sé - sonrió Syd, estaba sentado en un sillón mientras Astryr se mantenía a su lado - termine antes la misión que la Señorita Hilda me pidió y quise regresar de inmediato.

¿Y decidiste atravesar la tormenta por gusto? - se burlo Alberich.

En realidad… - explico Mizar, mientras Astrid fulminaba a Megrez con la mirada - un derrumbe en esos picos amenazaba con sepultar un campamento de turistas así que tuve que detenerla…

¡Como pudiste! - interrumpió Hagen - ¡sin tu manto divino y tratar de detener una avalancha que no es natural, sabes que los demonios de Midgar intentan dañarnos en cada oportunidad!

Créeme que lo pensé pero era eso o dejar que Midgar los sepultara bajo toneladas de nieve y piedra.

Supongo que cualquiera de nosotros habría echo eso - dijo Phecda animando a Mizar.

Una estaca de hielo me atravesó el costado y apenas logre llegar a esa cueva.

Mime sin en cambio parecía molesto con Syd - ¡¿Y por eso te crees con el derecho de exponer así a Nike?! - reprocho el rubio clavando sus rubíes en los ojos jerez de Mizar - ¡esta herida!

Mime por favor - dijo Musa tratando de calmar al molesto Divino.

¡Yo NO la llame! - rezongó Syd comenzado a molestarse también - ¡jamás haría algo que pusiera en peligro a una persona solo para salvarme a mi mismo!

Pelean y por primera vez no es por mi culpa - se burlo Alberich al oído de Niké.

Mime. Syd no me llamo - comento Niké tratando de calmar los ánimos - es la afinidad que tengo con todos los Santos, te aseguro que si salí a enfrentarme a la tormenta fue por decisión propia.

Eta y Mizar callaron.

Yo soy la que debería pedir una disculpa, salí tan precipitadamente que los puse en peligro a todos - continuo la joven de cabellos oscuros - perdón - agrego bajando la cabeza a modo de reverencia a los Guerreros Divinos y a las Valkirias.

Mejor vámonos - sonrió Alberich rompiendo la solemnidad del momento - todos debemos descansar fue una noche larga.

Con Bud ausente yo me quedare a cuidarte - sonrió Astryr mientras los demás se despedían.

Gracias - comento Syd pero su mirada no estaba dirigida a su joven aprendiz, así como Astryr le contemplaba, Syd contemplaba a alguien más.

Buenas Noches - sonrió al final Musa mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta de la habitación.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La mañana siguiente amaneció perfecta y limpia en el cielo Asgardiano, las blancas nubes con apariencia de algodón en el claro cielo parecía asegurar que la noche pasada no había habido ninguna calamidad.

La gente reparaba los daños en las ciudades, todos materiales afortunadamente y el castillo Valhala no era la excepción, en especial la habitación de Niké quien muy temprano esa mañana se levanto para visitar al Dios Guerrero de Mizar Zeta.

Buen día - sonrió Siegfried que había llegado esa misma mañana a Asgard y ahora se habían encontrado en uno de los pasillos - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Perfectamente, ahora mismo voy a visitar a Syd, espero que no siga dormido.

En lo absoluto - sonrió Dubhe - Bud se encargo de irlo a despertar desde temprano pero es recomendable que mantenga reposo, Hilda y tu le curaron muy bien.

Yo no, pero Hilda y Musa hacen maravillas - contesto Niké con una sonrisa - también logro curar la herida de mi rostro, en algunos días no quedara ninguna marca, tener un cosmos de esa naturaleza es todo un regalo.

No quiero quitarte tu tiempo Alberich debe estarte esperando para los recorridos por Asgard.

La joven Diosa se despidió y se encamino a la habitación en la que Mizar reposaba pero a pocos pasos de llegar observo una escena por demás extraña: Musa salía de la habitación del Tigre Vikingo y parecía no estar muy bien pues se quedo algunos segundos recargada en la puerta mirando al techo visiblemente abrumada y con los ojos llorosos, la valkiria se alejo y Niké se acerco a la puerta pero cuando estuvo a punto de llamar Mizar abrió de golpe y se toparon de frente abruptamente.

¡Niké! - el joven casi arrolla a la joven Diosa.

Hola Syd - saludo la joven mucho menos sorprendida que el Dios Guerrero.

Donde…es decir ¿viste a Musa salir de aquí? - él parecía preocupado.

Si, se fue en aquella dirección.

Syd no dijo nada y después de dirigirle la misma mirada consternada se fue en la misma dirección que la valkiria.

Niké pensó que eso había sido por demás inusual y realmente se había sentido extraña pero ahora que Syd se veía mejor salió en busca de Alberich para comenzar su recorrido pero en su lugar encontró a Bud quien le explico sería su guía por esa ocasión.

Hoy iremos lejos de la ciudad - dijo Alcor mientras se encaminaban a la salida.

Bud podríamos ir mejor a la ciudad, tal vez pueda ayudar en algo - sonrió Niké.

A menos que tengas conocimientos en construcción como Thor no creo que puedas ser útil, además los daños no son tantos como crees, Midgar iba por ti y tu atrajiste lo más violento de la tormenta hacia a tu persona cuando saliste en busca de mi hermano, fue peligroso pero te lo agradezco

En ese momento la voz del gemelo de Bud se elevo por detrás de algunos árboles, él y Musa parecían discutir, ella negaba con la cabeza y decía algo sobre "no poder", además de que Mizar ofreció a la valkiria un pequeño paquete que la chica no acepto.

Niké miraba la escena cuando de pronto Bud se coloco frente a ella cubriendo su visibilidad - Es mejor irnos.

·.·´¯`·.·

Bud y Niké recorrieron un gran pedazo de la costa de Asgard, muy cerca del template de piedra en el que Hilda solía orar y del que Saori fue secuestrada por Poseidón y visitaron la aldea del helado puerto por insistencia de Niké pero una vez mas su búsqueda no tuvo éxito.

El clima hoy parece bueno - sonrió Niké - si no estas muy ocupado ¿podrías llevarme a otro lugar?

En realidad no puedo, debo prepararme pues en dos días Syd y yo realizaremos otro viaje.

¿!Se van?! - exclamó Niké casi en un grito - perdona - se disculpo por su sobresalto.

Es encargo de Hilda - respondió igual de extrañado - vaya esa búsqueda si que te tiene alterada.

¿Qué…que?

Alberich me encargo mucho ayudarte, aunque sinceramente no tenemos ni idea de que es lo que buscas.

A vaya - rió nerviosa y es que aunque sabia que Megrez se había dado cuenta de sus planes nunca creyó que fuera a comentárselo a alguien mas.

A mi puedes decírmelo ¿Que buscas?

Pues… pues no es… nada importante…

¿No? A quien engañas con eso, nada importante ja! Si haz explorado Asgard como nadie en tan poco tiempo y con tanto ahínco.

Es…es… - y con ganas de estrangular al Guerrero de la Amatista Niké trataba de encontrar un una salida a los cuestionamientos de Bud.

Busco a una energía - suspiro resignada - una cosmo energía especial que proviene de este país

Bud sonrió - ya vez, no fue tan difícil ¿por qué buscas esa energía?

No…no lo se… - Niké ya no deseaba dar más detalles y afortunadamente Bud era comprensivo a la privacidad de las personas.

Tu si que eres extraña - ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al Castillo.

Ese cosmos me salvo…

Dices que…¿te salvo?

Lo hizo. Si hubiese podido vencer sola la maldición de Apolo nunca lo sabré pero definitivamente esa energía me ayudo, ese cosmos helado daba alivio a mi propia energía que era consumida por el fuego de Apolo, me ayudo y me animó y por alguna razón no puedo encontrarle.

Bud se quedo en silencio por un momento y no dijo nada mas.

Al llegar al Palacio Valhala Bud y Niké se separaron y la Diosa continuo explorando sola.

Por dos horas Niké camino sola por los alrededores del lago congelado de Svanhilde, intento por enésima vez de armonizar su cosmos pero no hubo respuesta, así que cansada de caminar se sentó bajo un pino a contemplar el enorme espejo que se formaba cuando el agua de ese lago se hacia hielo.

¿Musa? - la conocida figura de la valkiria llego caminando a la orilla lentamente.

Niké no pensó en acercarse y de pronto pudo ver que la hermosa chica lloraba.

No se siente bien - interrumpió una vocecita, Niké no había notado a la princesa Fler que llegó tras la valkiria, la había seguido sigilosamente - me ofrecí a acompañarla pero... sigue muy triste.

¿Que le sucede?

No quiere contarme, supongo que esperara a que Astryr regrese de sus patrullajes, son muy amigas. Musa es muy sensible al dolor y tristeza de las personas - continuó Fler - solo quiere que la deje sola.

De pronto Musa se llevo las manos al rostro y simplemente se desvaneció sobre la delgada capa de hielo rompiéndola con el impacto de su cuerpo mientras se hundía en el agua helada. Fler se levanto de golpe gritando.

¡MUSA! - Niké corrió hasta la orilla del lago, el hielo estaba roto y Musa no parecía emerger - ¡Musa! - la Diosa no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo al agua.

!Niké! !Musa! - gritaba Fler desde la orilla tratando de buscar en la oscuridad del agua helada.

Los prematuros anocheceres de Asgard privaban desde muy temprano de los rayos del sol, ahora débilmente atravesaban el agua congelada y todo dentro estaba en tinieblas; Niké no podía ver nada, no podía ubicar a Musa dentro de aquella oscuridad y el agua helada parecía filtrarse hasta los huesos provocando que de a poco su cuerpo dejara de reaccionar. Ilumino el abismo encendiendo su cosmos y pudo ver a Musa inconsciente yéndose hasta el fondo pero antes de que su cuerpo dejara de responder a causa del frió, Niké nado hasta la valkiria tan rápido como pudo.

¡Ahhhh! - jadeó al salir buscando aire, pero no podía levantar con un solo brazo a Musa y tampoco salir ella misma, su cosmos le daba la fuerza pero no estaba acostumbrada a esas temperaturas y su cuerpo estaba entorpecido por el frió.

Fler se arrojo para intentar sujetarlas pero eran demasiado pesadas para la frágil princesa Asgardiana.

!Suéltanos Fler o caerás con nosotras! - ordeno Niké mientras se aferraba al hielo de la orilla con su brazo libre.

La rubia supo que no podría subirlas sola - !Iré por ayuda! - y corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía.

Niké intento aferrarse al hielo pero sus largos dedos resbalaron cortando las falanges al contacto con los finos cristales y nuevamente cayeron al agua, de nueva cuenta la Diosa se impulso para salir a la superficie y afortunadamente esta vez logro sujetarse con más seguridad de un trozo más grande. La Diosa jadeaba al tratar de recuperar el aire juntado aliento trabajosamente.

La Princesa rubia recordaba la ruta de patrullajes de Merak Beta y fue a buscarlo por la ruta más corta que conocía, a los pocos minutos logro divisar al rubio acanelado que caminaba junto con el guerreo del arpa y el tigre negro - ¡Hagen! !Hag…! ¡HAGEN! - Fler corría a tropezones por la nieve y con las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo.

¡¿Fler!? - Hagen la sostuvo cuando la princesa tropezó cerca de ellos exhausta - ¿!Que sucede?!

!AYUDA, Nik...Musa… estan...! - Fler no podía pronunciar palabra, el aliento le faltaba.

!¿Donde esta?! - se adelanto Syd - !¿Fler háblame?!

...Svanhilde… - suspiro la rubia con un hilo de voz abrazando a Beta.

Mizar hizo gala de su sorprendente velocidad cuando dejo a Hagen atrás, solo Mime le seguía de cerca, impulsado por la misma energía misteriosa que ahora invadía al Tigre Vikingo.

El Guerrero Divino de Zeta llego a toda velocidad pero no veía nada, incluso el lago parecía tranquilo salvo por el hielo quebrado en la superficie.

¿!Estará allí dentro!? - Mime llego segundos después.

!No sabe nadar! - grito Fler que llegaba con Hagen.

Syd tenia una desesperación notoria y cuando estaba apunto de lanzarse al lago, Niké emergió con Musa en su brazo.

¡Mime!Musa… no esta bien… se desmayo! - jadeaba la Diosa mientras el Dios Guerrero Eta sacaba a la valkiria del agua.

¿Niké estas bien? - Fler se acerco a la chica mientras le cedía su capa para calentarse.

Musa de Farkadain Eta yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Mime cubierta con la capa de Syd.

¿Cómo esta? - pregunto Mizar mientras ayudaba a Nike a incorporarse.

Respira y no parece tener heridas - respondió Mime contemplando a la hermosa rubia con dulzura - la llevare con Hilda - y el rubio acaricio con su mejilla la cabeza de la joven y Niké tuvo que admitir que el corazón se le encogió, tan solo desvió la mirada y se sostuvo fuerte del brazo de Mizar, de pronto sintió que se caía y no sabia si era por el esfuerzo o por algo más.

·.·´¯`·.·

Musa estará bien - informó Fler que salía de la habitación donde la valkiria descansaba – lo más grave que puede sucederle es que atrape un resfriado.

Niké suspiro - en verdad me asustó cuando la vi desmayarse sobre el lago.

Musa no a estado bien - agrego Alberich que llegaba desde el pasillo.

¿Esta enferma? - pregunto Phenril con cierto aire inocente.

Del corazón - respondió el guerrero de la amatista.

Basta Alberich - le regaño Hagen.

Niké y Phenril realmente no sabia de lo que estaba hablando esos dos, aunque la joven tenia por mucho una noción mas acertada que la del joven "lobo".

Y en cuanto a ti - exclamo molesta la rubia princesa - ¿como pudiste lanzarte así al agua…tu no sabes nadar pudo ser muy peligroso? - le reprendió.

Fler tiene razón - rió Albercih - pudimos haber tenido que sacarlas a ambas congeladas.

Bueno no se preocupen mas por eso, hace ya casi un año que aprendí a nadar muy bien.

Syd entonces noto como Niké se sobaba los dedos - También estas herida - el Dios Guerrero se adelantó y le revisó las manos.

Son pequeñas cortadas nada grave - Niké aparto rápidamente sus manos de las del joven de cabellos turquesa.

Syd le miro molesto - ¿De que nada sirve que estés aqui?

Los demás callaron ante la reacción de Mizar quien se veía tenso desde hace unos días.

Syd tranquilízate no le hables así a Niké - Thor puso una mano sobre el hombro del Tigre Vikingo.

Mizar tiene razón mi enorme amigo - interrumpió Alberich adivinando los pensamientos de Syd - se supone que vino aquí para descansar, encontrar paz y termina salvando a un guerrero cada dos días - esto ultimo lo dijo mirando de manera cínica y burlona a Syd.

Mizar estuvo a punto de arremeter contra Albercih pero Thor le detuvo, Syd alejo la mano del gigante de un manotazo y salió del salón sin decir nada mas.

Creo que mejor nos vamos estamos haciendo mucho ruido - propuso la propia Niké y todos se retiraron.

·.·´¯`·.·

¿!Por que la hizo llorar?! - Niké bufó molesta mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, Musa estaba a salvo, logro salvarla y sin embrago la joven Diosa no se sentía bien - ¿!Por que la hiciste llorar Syd?! ¿Por que estabas con ella?

Durante el resto de la noche Musa durmió tranquila y afortunadamente no enfermo y aunque el resto del Palacio la imitaba y reposaba en absoluta paz no todos en el Valhalla dormían, muy cerca del alba un Dios Guerrero meditaba seriamente en una terraza a las afueras de los jardines posteriores y mas ocultos del Palacio.

Me alegra tanto que este bien - dijo el caballero hablando a la oscuridad - ¡Odin! mi corazón se olvido de latir en esos momentos…

 _Ella no es tuya, dijiste que te mantendrías al margen - respondió la nada._

Lo hice…

 _¡Por favor! - interrumpió el eco - sabes que no es cierto, todo el tiempo la piensas, la mirada se te va siguiendo sus pasos._

No voy a negarlo, me conoces mejor que nadie.

 _¿Ni siquiera lo intentarás?_

Ella siempre lo preferirá a él.

 _Entonces comienza a mantenerte tu distancia._

¡Sabes que no puedo! - de un manotazo arrojo una lámpara al suelo - simplemente no puedo estar lejos de ella.

 _Entonces ya sabes que hacer…_

·.·´¯`·.·

La pálida Aurora emergió una vez mas sobre Asgard, la habitación se encontraba oscura, las gruesas cortinas no permitían a los débiles rayos de sol pasar.

La figura elegante del Guerrero Divino se encontraba de pie junto a la cama de la joven, mientras la observaba dormir plácidamente agradeciendo que el incidente de la tarde no hubiera terminado en una tragedia.

No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día - murmuro - cuando te vi en peligro…no era mi intención interferir en tu vida, estaba bien al principio pero ahora…no puedo dejarte así nada mas…ya no.

El Dios Guerrero se sentó delicadamente en la orilla de la cama y con sumo cuidado atrapo con sus manos uno de los mechones de cabello de la guerrera sin despertarla.

Lentamente se inclino sobre los suaves labios para besarla y estuvo apunto de completar la unión pero el apuesto joven se detuvo y prefirió salir de allí cuanto antes - Mañana… aunque signifique perderte…

Ella continúo profundamente dormida.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

¿A dónde iremos hoy Alberich? - Niké preguntaba emocionada.

Temo que en estos meses ya te he mostrado todo lo que vale la pena conocer.

¿E-en verdad?

Creo que conoces Asgard mejor que nosotros - rió el pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda.

Niké sonrió de manera torcida mientras seguía al pelirrojo. Todas las noches y mañanas trataba de conectar esa energía con la suya más nunca obtuvo respuesta y empezaba a temer que en verdad Hilda tuviese razón y aquella energía fuera solo un producto de su imaginación o aún peor que fuera el necio e insensato deseo de permanecer con Mime.

Tal vez era su castigo, pues llego a Asgard con el egoísta deseo de encontrar esa energía y al mismo tiempo de ver a Mime y no había tenido suerte con ninguna.

Te traje un compañero - sonrió Alberich sacándola de sus cavilaciones y dando un silbido un hermoso caballo negro llego - su nombre es Dagmar y es uno de los mejores caballos de Oleg, Gunnhild lo pidió para ti, el será tu acompañante hoy si lo deseas.

Esta hermoso - dijo Niké acariciando al dócil y obediente animal - claro que quiero quedarme con el… bueno - sonrió - solo por hoy.

Así Niké y Dagmar salieron a cabalgar juntos, recorrió gran parte de los lugares que ya conocía gracias a Alberich pero cuando el sol se ponía Niké no recordó el camino de regreso y se perdió.

Paso varias horas vagando tranquilamente por el bosque, el sonido natural de aves y el viento entre los arboles se mezclo de pronto con el suave y armonioso sonido de cuerdas; Niké no tardo en reconocer el instrumento y por supuesto al interprete y su corazón no puedo evitar dar ese singular vuelco.

Ató a Dagmar en un árbol y se acerco lentamente hasta un claro en medio del bosque, allí escondida detrás de un roble contemplo en silencio a Mime que se encontraba justo en el medio del claro de arboles tocando el arpa.

Desde que lo conoció no pudo evitar sentir atracción por el más enigmático y misterioso de los Dioses Guerreros, Mime era apuesto como el resto de sus compañeros pero a diferencia de ellos que son como un libro abierto el Guerrero Eta parecía siempre callado inmerso en su propio mundo.

Niké quería ser parte de ese mundo, quería poder ser la persona que cuidara de él, quería ayudarlo a caminar con felicidad sobre este mundo después de haber vivido esa difícil experiencia, quería cumplir el anhelo que Mime le confeso a Ikki. Quería ayudarlo a disfrutar de la calidez y felicidad de la vida, seguir siempre hacia delante. Niké deseó poder pasar más y más tiempo para hacer a Eta sonreír.

¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás ahí? - el rubio no tuvo que levantar mucho la voz - reconocí tu presencia desde hace un rato.

No quería interrumpirte - dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente y se sentaba en una roca cerca de Mime, el Guerrero le sonrió y comenzó a tocar otra vez.

La melodía parecía ser y no ser de Mime, era hermosa y estaba siendo interpretada de manera magistral pero ya no parecía la misma melodía triste del Divino Benetnasch se escuchaba más fresca, más alegre, más feliz. Niké no puedo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa al escucharla, la melodía transmitía esperanza y la joven Diosa podía sentirla.

Mime, Niké - saludo una vocecita. Musa se acercaba llevando a Dogmar de las riendas.

Musa ¿Cómo te encuentras? - el rubio se puso de pie de inmediato y se acero a la joven Valkiria.

Niké no era la única que deseaba ayudar y querer a Mime y el Dios Guerrero había elegido de entre todas a aquella hermosa y talentosa Valkiria con el don del cosmos curativo.

Por segundos los ojos rubí y verde de ambos se encontraron dulcemente cuando de pronto Mime reparo en la Diosa detrás de ellos que tenia una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Niké, Niké gracias - Musa ahora se acerco a la joven - Quise agradecerte desde que desperté, te busqué en el Palacio pero me informaron que habías salido a caminar, que suerte encontrarte aquí.

No te preocupes - de inmediato buscó alejarse de allí, aún era difícil - Dogmar, mi caballo ¿acaso se escapó?

Eso creí, vi el escudo de Oleg en al montura y creí que había escapado pero ahora veo que es tuyo - sonrió la rubia mientras hacia mimos al corcel - ten.

Creo que debo de seguir mi camino antes de que deba regresar a este amigo - Niké monto y se alejo de allí, a los pocos metros pudo escuchar nuevamente el sonido de arpa, al girar Mime estaba de nuevo sentado tocando hábilmente el instrumento y musa sentada junto a el descansando su rubia cabeza en el hombro del Guerrero.

Si Mime por fin era feliz entonces Niké debía alegrarse y continuo su camino ahora menos preocupada de haberse extraviado.

·.·´¯`·.·

¡Ya reconocí el camino! - rió Niké al corcel después de un rato de cabalgata - todo esta tan blanco siempre que apenas logro distinguir un lugar de otro - se burlo de si misma - pero estos son los terrenos de la mansión de piedra - y a los pocos minutos llegaron al arco de roca tallado que delimitaba y señalaba el inicio del territorio de la familia de Mizar.

En el arco tallado en la piedra estaba el nuevo escudo que Syd ordeno hacer: Dos tigres dientes de sable unidos por la constelación de la osa mayor.

Dagmar - sonrió una dulce voz y el caballo comenzó a trotar rítmicamente como si estuviera bailando.

Gunnhild.

Niké, que gusto verte espero que Dagmar se haya portado bien contigo - sonrió la valquiria que no lleva puesta armadura sino un atuendo normal.

Es un caballo hermoso y muy bien portado - afirmo Niké acariciando el cuello del animal.

No lo creo - rió la valquiria - en vez de llevarte al Palacio Valhala te trajo aquí.

Eso fue mi culpa, me extravié así que deje que Dagmar me guiara, Alberich me dijo que sabría encontrar a su dueño.

Entonces te trajo al lugar correcto, Oleg esta aquí, de vez en cuando viene a revisar a los caballos de Syd.

En ese caso lleva a Dagmar también, debe estar ansioso de ver a su dueño y de comer un poco.

Yo lo llevare Niké, mientras tanto por que no entras a la casa, a Syd no le molestará.

Niké fue guiada hasta la gran sala de la mansión de Mizar y se dio cuenta de que Syd realmente había nacido en una familia privilegiada; los muebles, todos, eran de maderas finas y el suelo estaba adornado con alfombras de hermosos tejidos. Sobre la enorme chimenea de mármol negro se apreciaba el antiguo escudo de la familia de Syd y junto al fuego sobre un cojín dormitaba un viejo conejo blanco*.

Siguió recorriendo la sala cuando algo llamo su atención, allí sobre una mesa se encontraba un pequeño paquete que Niké pudo reconocer de inmediato, ese era el presente que Musa había rechazado de las manos de Syd.

Sin aguantar la curiosidad Niké lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió, en el se encontraba una cajita de madera y dentro de esta un ramito de flores blancas.

¿Conoces esas flores? - interrumpió una voz provocando que la Diosa casi tirara la pequeña caja de debido al sobresalto.

¡Syd!... es decir… perdona esto - dijo la chica muy apenada poniendo todo en su lugar, sin embargo el Dios Guerrero sonrió dulcemente y tomo la caja en sus manos.

¿Conoces estas flores? - repitió calmado.

Creo haberlas visto en algún lugar - Niké hizo memoria - Fler regala a Hagen una corona hecha de esas flores casi todo el tiempo pero no se su nombre.

 _Rakkasta_ , en Asgard existe la tradición de que… - Syd pareció dudar mucho de lo que diría - las personas enamoradas las regalan para saber sin sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

Por eso Fler se las obsequia tanto a Hagen - pensó ella.

Si alguien te ofrece un ramo de Rakkasta y tu también amas a esa persona lo recibirás y regresarás uno igual, además las novias adornan sus ramos y el velo nupcial con ellas - Syd dio media vuelta y se acerco a la chimenea sosteniendo peligrosamente el ramo cerca del fuego.

Ella... no lo acepto ¿verdad?

¿¡Que!?

Musa - contestó tristemente - yo te vi aquella mañana salir tras ella y después en los jardines ofreciéndole este regalo y ella no lo acepto.

¿¡Estuviste observando!? - Syd la enfreno casi cara a cara y Niké vio algo extraño en sus ojos, parecía molesto, confundió y preocupado, a Niké le sorprendió la reacción pero no podía culparlo ella había estado husmeando entre las cosas de Mizar y además siendo testigo de esa escena que seguramente fue dolorosa para el Dios Guerrero.

No fue apropósito no quise entrometerme yo esperaba a Alberich esa mañana. Te pido una disculpa.

Syd noto la manera temerosa en que Niké lo miraba, no debía perder el temple frente a la Diosa, antes que nada era una dama y merecía su respeto - No, perdóname tú a mí.

Musa debe estar muy enamorada de Mime - suspiro ella.

Lo esta - sonrió Mizar - pero e...

Esta bien Syd - interrumpió Niké, ya no deseaba incomodar mas al divino - no es mi intención interrogarte ni hacerte hablar de algo tan personal - sonrió tratando de transmitirle algo de comprensión y vaya que la tenia en cuanto a cariños no correspondidos se trataba.

Escucha Niké la verdad es…

Mizar, Niké.

Unos ojos rubíes miraban fijamente la escena desde la puerta del salón, el Guerrero Eta estaba serio.

¿Que deseas Mime? - pregunto Syd secamente devolviéndole la mirada asesina que por alguna razón le dedicaba el rubio al joven Mizar.

Es la hora de la merienda e Hilda pregunta por Niké.

Estamos hablando, yo puedo llevarla después - contesto Syd ahora con una sonrisa cínica.

Debe estar en el Valhala para merendar las Princesas y el resto de los Dioses Guerreros, además debes prepararte para salir por la mañana.

Iré con Mime - interrumpió Niké cuando Syd estaba apunto de insistir y no seria una respuesta linda, la Diosa noto como todo esa asunto sobre Musa tenia al joven de cabello turquesa tenso pues apretaba los puños contra los costados de su cuerpo.

Bud me contó que tienen una misión mañana. Buena suerte - se despidió Niké con una sonrisa y sin mirar atrás salió junto con Mime de la mansión de Mizar.

No pude agradecerte antes, el haber salvado a Musa - dijo el rubio mientras cabalgaban juntos al Palacio, hasta ese momento lo había hecho en silencio.

No tienes por que - sonrió Niké - yo se lo que ella significa para ti.

Me alegra que hayas sentido a tiempo que se encontraba en peligro, como esa noche lo hiciste con Mizar Zeta.

Niké no contesto.

¿Qué sucede?

Bueno es que a decir verdad, yo vi a Musa desmayarse sobre el lago, solo me encontré en el lugar y momento justos.

Mime detuvo el caballo - Entonces es cierto, Syd te llamo.

Syd no me llamo, yo fui hacia él, pero tienes razón Mime yo hubiese sentido a Musa.

Mime no parecía convencido y por su parte Niké realmente comenzó a cuestionarse si hubiera sentido a Musa peligrar y sintió miedo de que sus sentimientos egoístas pudieran interferir en su deber. Una vez más siguieron su camino en silencio.

Al llegar al Palacio Hilda y los demás Dioses Guerreros a excepción de Mizar y Alcor ya les esperaban para la merienda y posteriormente la cena y después de una charla en el Salón Principal fue momento de retirarse a dormir.

Los relojes marcaban algunos minutos después las 3 de la mañana; la noche estaba tranquila, no había tormentas ni viento, solamente una ligera nevada que no perturbaba los pacíficos sueño de nadie.

…" _Mi estrella del norte, aquí estas, ven que yo te guiare a casa y mi amor no terminará,_

 _ven estrella del norte, yo no puedo transformar la noche en día pero por favor déjame guiarte a casa"… "ah sido una espera larga pero ha valido la pena, levanto mis manos al cielo por que no hay nada más que yo pudiera pedir, toma mi mano, yo te prometo amor y honestidad, en el viaje de la vida tomemos el tren que va despacio…"_

Una dulce caricia en la mejilla basto para hacer despertar a Niké. Sobresaltada miro a su alrededor tratando de despabilarse, miro el fuego crepitar en la chimenea y las sombras jugar por la habitación… no había nadie mas allí.

Apenas caía en cuenta de que había sido un sueño cuando todas sus plegarias por fin obtuvieron una respuesta, después meses de llamar a aquel cosmos este, por fin reaparecía.

¿!Dime en donde estas!? - de un salto Vicky ya estaba fuera de la cama y abrió el gran ventanal sin importar el frío, pero afuera solamente caían tranquilamente desde el cielo.

¿Por qué no respondes? - sollozó recargándose en el balcón - ¿Por qué te escondes de mi?, ¿Acaso tu no quieres hablar conmigo? - él sentimiento estuvo a punto de ganarle y cuando algunas lagrimas amenazaban con resbalar de sus ojos se dio cuenta, el misterioso y dulce cosmos no venia de afuera sino desde dentro del Palacio Valhala.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Niké salió de su habitación, aquella energía la guiaba dentro del Palacio a través de sus obscuros pasillos iluminados apenas por débiles luces.

Voy a seguirte… te seguiré, no tengo miedo - pensaba la joven Diosa para si mientras corría pues ya desde hace algunos minutos había dejado la caminata lenta y tranquila.

Sin notarlo había llegado a una parte del Palacio que no conocía y que parecía estar mas cerca de los jardines posteriores, allí encontró un gran portón que conducía hacia una pequeña terraza tímidamente entro en ella pero no encontró nada.

Entonces sintió un viento suave soplar dentro del Palacio, muy extraño obviamente, pero sabia que era una señal así que entro de nuevo y continuo su búsqueda, conforme avanzaba el cosmos ardía con mas fuerza, estaba vez estaba segura, aquélla energía no desaparecería, realmente la estaba llamando.

Por fin llego al límite Sur del enorme Palacio. No había más habitaciones, solamente un largo pasillo que conducía a un enorme salón con una gran escalera que subía hacia un único piso de enormes ventanales seguidos uno de otro; allí solamente había dos habitaciones y dos direcciones a seguir: una hacía la derecha y una hacia la izquierda.

Camino lentamente, con los nervios a flor de piel y con pleno conocimiento de que por fin conocerla al dueño de esa energía; porque si bien no sabía por que, estaba segura de que el dueño de ese dulce cosmos era un hombre, un hombre del que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado.

Una figura apareció al pie de la escalera, sin poderse contener más Niké corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo esperando que la luz de la luna pudiera iluminar mejor al desconocido.

Mas cuando sus ojos pudieron observar mejor a la figura que era iluminada maravillosamente por la luz azul de la luna Niké se detuvo y sus piernas estuvieron apunto de fallarle, sentía su corazón salirse del pecho y su cuerpo no le respondía normalmente.

¿Qué haces aquí tan de madrugada? - sonrió el apuesto joven con una triste y dulce voz.

Niké no pudo responder de la emoción.

El joven se acerco a ella y tomándola del hombro logro romper el hechizo que la mantenía callada.

¡MIME!

 **Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

No tienes por que gritarlo - sonrió Eta.

No puede ser… - balbuceaba Niké, ¿Mime era el dueño de esa cosmos energía que la había estado ayudando, que la había salvado y que la había acompañado cuando se sentía tan sola?

El Guerrero Eta miraba a la joven Diosa que se miraba agitada y muy sorprendida - ¿Qué te sorprende? solamente estoy de guardia, pero tu…

Entonces Niké sonrió y apretó en sus manos la tela del largo camisón de dormir, justo como aquella vez en el Santuario en Grecia en que había confesado a Mime sus sentimientos, esperando que en esta ocasión la voz no se le quebrara.

Debo irme - la chica se adelanto a Mime para seguir caminando.

Espera ¿a dónde vas? - exclamo Eta bastante extrañado.

¿Sientes eso? - sonrió Niké.

No siento nada ¿de que hablas? - contesto Mime y es que ese cosmos que llamaba a Niké no era el suyo.

Debo irme - dijo Niké pasando por un lado de Mime. La joven Diosa nunca negaría que muchas veces deseo con toda su alma y al punto de las lágrimas que Mime fuese esa persona, pero tal vez siempre supo en el fondo de su corazón que eso no era posible.

Espera - el Guerrero Divino le tomo de la mano - Me alegra haberte encontrado, se que es algo tarde pero yo… quiero hablar contigo sobre…

Niké lo miro, Mime tenia algo diferente y le sonreía de manera peculiar, nunca le había mirado así.

Sobre Musa y yo, la razón por la que ella ha estado triste últimamente - continuo Eta.

N-no puedo ahora - sonrió Niké tristemente – tengo que seguir adelante.

Necesito decirlo ahora - suspiro Mime acercándose mas - por que yo creo que me…

Niké retrocedió un poco y fue cuando se percato que el poderoso cosmos que antes la llamaba claro como las estrellas en el cielo limpio de Asgard, ahora se desvanecía lentamente. No podía dejarlo desaparecer, ya no más.

Mime yo te escuchare siempre… - sonrió Niké mientras Eta le devolvía una dulce sonrisa también - pero solo por esta noche debo seguir.

Los ojos rubíes de Mime se abrieron paulatinamente como despertando de un sueño y se hizo a un lado.

Niké sonrió y agradeció moviendo la cabeza, sin perder más tiempo subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió corriendo hacia el lado derecho de los ventanales.

Mime estuvo a punto de seguirla - ¿Por que no lo dejas tranquilo? - interrumpió una voz.

¿Qué haces aquí? - se giro Eta molesto.

Vigilando… - rió la oscuridad - como cualquier Dios Guerrero en patrullaje.

Mime no dijo nada y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

Yo que tu no iría - dijo el joven acercándose.

¿!No tienes nada mejor que hacer!?

Lo mismo te digo a ti Eta - dijo el Divino acercándose mas a la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales - deja que las cosas sigan su curso, ella vino a buscarlo a él.

Mime clavo sus ojos rubíes en los despreocupados ojos malva del alto guerrero.

Tuviste tu oportunidad e hiciste tu elección - el guerrero le volvió a detener con su potente voz cuando Mime otra vez intento seguir a Niké - ahora deja que él tenga la suya.

Mime apretó los puños y siguió adelante.

No te vayas - gimoteaba la Diosa mientras corría por el angosto pasillo - ¡no te vayas! ¡te he estado buscando todo este tiempo!

Aquella energía aun no desaparecida por completo pero se sentía cada vez mas débil, Niké se detuvo frente a la puerta de la única habitación y dando un suspiro profundo y prolongado reunió fuerzas y abrió la cerradura.

Entro lentamente asomando su cabeza tímidamente, eran habitaciones que no se usaban pues no había bombillas en las lámparas, todo estaba oscuro salvo por la luz azul de la luna que rebotaba en el piso entrando por el enorme ventanal sin cortinas, y allí de pie y mirando hacia fuera estaba el joven dueño de ese maravilloso cosmos.

Esta vez no le tomo nada de tiempo a Niké reconocerlo: alto y elegante llevaba puesta su armadura divina de color oscuro y la larga capa blanca caía desde sus hombros a ras del piso y aunque llevaba puesto su casco se podía notar el mechón de cabellos característico en él y su hermano resbalar sobre su espalda.

S y d… - Niké se llevo las manos a la boca después de murmurar el nombre del Guerrero Divino.

Mizar Zeta se giro sonriendo, lo que fue solo un susurro para el llego fuerte y claro a sus oídos, se veía seguro y elegante como siempre.

Me encontraste - sonrió aunque de manera triste.

M-me… llamaste -respondió Niké con la voz quebrándose.

Quería que por fin pudieses dejar de buscar.

No lo note - le interrumpió ella - siempre, siempre fuiste tu y yo no lo note ¡soy una estúpida!

Syd se acerco - Yo no quería que supieras quien era, así que por eso no podías encontrarme, no fue tu culpa.

¿¡Por que te escondías!? – grito la Diosa molesta y empujando un poco a Syd.

Por que se que quieres a Mime pero no pude renunciar a ti - suspiro Mizar con una sonrisa resignada.

Syd

No sientas que me debes algo - dijo Mizar dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose una vez mas a la ventana - ahora que ya tienes un nombre y un rostro para tu incógnita, puedes seguir adelante…

Seguí adelante y te encontré a ti.

Por que no sabes que Mime espera abajo, porque no sabes que la razón por la que Musa esta triste es porque Eta tiene dudas, porque…

¡Mi corazón ya hizo su elección!

Syd se quedo callado y sus hermosos ojos malva se abrieron sorprendidos, ciertamente no esperaban esa respuesta.

Cuando fui a salvarte fue por miedo, eso fue lo que me impulso para buscarte, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que sentía miedo de perderte y ni siquiera lo sabia y cuando te encontré a salvo nada me importo mas que tu y tampoco supe por que hasta ahora… perdóname Syd - explico Niké - hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre te he sentido y jamás lo había notado, siempre fuiste tu.

Syd ahora no dudo en acercarse, se quito el casco de la armadura y se dirigió hacía la joven Diosa.

¿Viniste a buscarme desde tan lejos? - sonrió Mizar ofreciendo elegantemente su mano a la Diosa.

El sonido del crujir de la puerta abrirse llego hasta sus oídos, pero ella no miro atrás.

Sin saberlo tampoco pude renunciar a ti - sollozo Niké en medio de una gran sonrisa, mientras avanzaba y extendía su mano para sujetar la de Syd. Cuando la pelinegra por fin sintió la mano de Mizar aferrando la suya, se lanzo a él en un abrazo desesperado, Mime cerro la puerta y se alejo de allí.

Perdona - Niké limpiaba sus lagrimas - es solo que estoy tan feliz que no puedo detenerme.

Mizar seguía sin decir nada, tan solo sonreía con esa sonrisita torcida y triunfal que siempre tenia en el rostro.

¿Syd?

El mencionado sonrió de una manera peculiar - ya no puedo mas…déjame besarte - mas que una petición la actitud segura de Syd lo hacia ver mas como una maravillosa advertencia.

Niké se sonrojo y los nervios provocaron que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

Lentamente Syd caminaba acorralándola con su cuerpo en una de las paredes de la habitación - No te pongas nerviosa - Syd se inclinaba lentamente hacia la chica - no voy a comerte - dijo tomando su rostro entre sus dedos.

Lo se - tartamudeo Niké-Aladasa﷽﷽0000000000000000000000 e ultimamnete miraba agitada y muy sorprendida - 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 y es que al igual que sus compañeros conocía la manera tan segura, galante y de cierta manera despreocupada y salvaje que tenia Syd para todo lo que hacia, al ser el Divino que creció con todos los privilegios habidos y por haber no parecía tenerle miedo a nada. Los labios de Syd estaban a milímetros de tocar los de Niké y esta inmovilizada por el encanto de los ojos del Tigre Vikingo únicamente esperaba el tan ansiado contacto.

Syd no dijo mas pues sus labios fueron callados buscando el contacto con los labios de la Diosa Alada. Los labios del Tigre Vikingo eran finos y delgados pero Niké los sintió también tibios, húmedos y suaves; al contrario de Syd, la joven tenia los labios poco mas carnosos y aunque también estaban suaves y calientes, el guerrero pudo sentir el pequeño rasguño que continuaba sanando cerca del borde izquierdo, una herida que Niké se hizo en aquella ventisca en la que salvo a Mizar.

Te amo - fue lo que el Dios Guerrero Zeta pronuncio después de aquella primera tierna unión.

No te vayas - dijo Vicky mientras le abrazaba, pues había recordado que Syd y su gemelo deberían salir de viaje por la mañana.

Mizar solo sonrió y besándola de nuevo la llevo de regreso a su habitación. Era preferible estar en silencio así que no pudieron hablar mucho, tan solo sonreírse y mirarse durante el camino en el que Nike iba tomada del brazo de Mizar. Era una noche fría como cualquiera en Asgard pero la Diosa sentía las mejillas calientes y rojas como si fuera verano.

Niké se metía a la cama mientras Syd vigilaba el cielo desde el ventanal.

Buenas Noches Niké - sonrió Mizar colocándose su casco - regresare pronto.

¿En verdad no puedo ir contigo?

Viajaste hasta aquí para encontrar paz, trata de aprovechar estos momentos en que puedes descansar - sonrió Syd sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Sabes que vine a buscarte - rió Niké sujetando la mano de Syd y colocándola sobre su rostro. Ella rió cuando el Dios Guerrero le acaricio su cabello provocándole un cosquilleo.

Mizar le contemplo reír, solo había visto esa sonrisa en ella cuando la dirigía hacia Mime y ahora sentía su corazón saltar de felicidad cuando la Diosa se la dedicaba a él sin lugar a dudas.

Debo irme ahora - bruscamente se levanto de la cama, Syd sabia que si permanecía allí más tiempo mirándola era seguro que no saldría.

Te estaré esperando - sonrió Niké levantándose y colocando otro dulce beso en los labios del joven.

Mizar suspiro sin abrir sus ojos - si sigues así no me iré nunca…

Si…que terrible sería – replico Niké mientras el Dios Guerrero se dirigía al puerta.

No tardare, regresare pronto.

Te esperare Syd.

A la mañana siguiente Niké despertó tarde, muy tarde para ser sinceros y es que aunque Syd de Mizar Zeta se había ido de su habitación exactamente a las 5 am la joven se había quedado contemplando la puerta por donde había salido y no fue hasta que el sueño se hizo insoportable que esta durmió.

La habitación encontraba oscura y torpemente por el desvelo se dirigió al ventanal para abrir las cortinas, sus pupilas se dilataron hasta el punto doloroso cuando la luz del sol entro deslumbrando sus ojos. Después se dirigió a la cama de nuevo y se tumbo en ella y después de unos minutos abrazando la almohada tomo su reloj de pulsera que se encontraba en la cómoda.

Casi medio día - se reprendió así misma - por que nadie vino a despertarme - rápidamente se metió a bañar y se alisto, tal vez podría intentar pasar desapercibida y decir que había salido temprano a pasear.

Niké estuvo apunto de salir cuando algo brillante sobre el barandal tallado en piedra del balcón llamo su atención.

Una rosa de hielo - sonrió la Diosa - seguramente es de Syd, por Dios apenas lleva fuera algunas horas y ya le extraño tanto, fui una tonta por no notarlo antes pero voy a compensárselo.

¿Niké? ¿Estas despierta ya? - grito una voz desde la puerta.

Yo… eh… claro desde hace rato Alberich.

Mentirosa - dijo el pelirrojo entrando con una sonrisita triunfal y burlona - crees que no se que Mizar se fue de aquí hace apenas algunas horas.

Niké lo jalo hacia adentro cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de si - ¡Cállate! No lo digas así - rezongó sonrojada - pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿tu?

Porque soy el hombre mas listo de Asgard - rió Megrez presumido - sabia que estabas bastante interesada en un Dios Guerrero aunque a decir verdad…no sabia que fuera Syd, eso Alcor me lo dijo ayer por la noche.

Bud no es así.

Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer para obtener lo que quiero, en este caso información - Alberich dio un gracioso salto y se recostó en la cama apoyando su codo en la almohada.

¡Tramposo!

Shhh no grites se supone que saliste fueras del Palacio desde muy temprano a pasear, o por lo menos fue lo que les dije.

Gra… gracias – la Diosa bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

Tengo algo que pedirte - rió Alberich - cuando regreses al Santuario y que seguramente lo harás con Syd, déjame acompañarlos.

¿Qué? ¿Para que…?

Será una delicia verles las caras a los Caballeros de Atena, cuando sepan que Niké se enamoro de un Dios Guerrero.

Nike resoplo en un tono desaprobatorio.

Solo pido eso - Megrez se levanto de la cama y se disponía a salir - sal por el balcón y ve a la mansión de Mizar allí te espera tu almuerzo.

Gracias Alberich

Y otra cosa, cuídate de Astrid.

¿Cómo dices?

Mizar Zeta es un excelente maestro pero Astrid no desea avanzar y separarse de él por que lo ama, muchos piensan que eso es dulce pero a mi me parece bastante enfermizo, además aunque ella quisiera "graduarse" no controlar bien su carácter le impide ser una Valquiria consagrada… ten eso en mente.

·.·´¯`·.·

Que tonto pelirrojo - Niké caminaba hacia la mansión de Syd - creer que una valquiria sea capaz de algo malo.

Al fin cuando llego al gran portón de la mansión un amable viejecito ya estaba esperándola fuera para darle la bienvenida.

Señorita Niké - dijo el viejecito en una reverencia - bienvenida pase, pase al comedor ya la esperábamos.

¿Pero…?

El Maestro Megrez nos aviso que vendría y bueno… - rió el anciano - es un enorme placer conocerla formalmente al fin. Desde su regreso del Santuario el joven Syd solo nos ha demostrado lo mucho que la ama - Niké intento esconder su sonrojo.

Pero por favor siéntese - el anciano acomodo una silla en una enorme mesa, donde los cubiertos de plata ya estaban puestos - En este palacio y desde que los padres del amo vivían JAMAS se le ha negado nunca la hospitalidad a nadie y mucho menos a usted.

Después de un "desayuno - comida" bastante delicioso Niké fue libre de ir y venir a su antojo por la mansión de Syd. El Guerrero Divino era un niño hermoso - sonreía para si la Diosa al mirar las fotos de la familia.

Allí junto al fuego descansaba un enorme conejo blanco, dormía todo el día pues era ya un animal muy viejo pero muy bien cuidado, ese conejo fue el que Syd había salvado muchos años antes de manos de Bud. Mucho tendrían que agradecerle al orejón animalito pues gracias a el, los hermanos tuvieron su primer encuentro. Entrada la tarde Alberich fue a buscar a Niké para regresar al Palacio, después de su ausencia todo el día.

·.·´¯`·.·

Astrid ¿estas bien? - la tímida Musa se acercaba a la hermosa pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en la ultima terraza del Palacio Valhala.

Si - la joven se encontraba claramente apesadumbrada y haciendo un vano esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas de sus ojos - ya es la segunda vez…pero no te preocupes por mi Musa, ya veraz que estaré bien.

Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso -sonrió la linda joven abrazando a la otra valquiria.

Cuando el regrese me encontrara aquí esperándole y eso le hará feliz, se pondrá muy contento.

Musa se alejo lentamente de su amiga - Pe… pero Astrid, Syd no… - Astrid miro duramente a la chica y esta callo de inmediato temerosa de los furicos ojos verdes de la valquiria.

Musa y Astrid - una voz fuerte y segura llamo la atención de las dos jóvenes, quienes de inmediato se levantaron y se colocaron erguidas.

Gunnhild - exclamaron las dos en coro.

Les tengo un aviso, la misión de entrenamiento a la montaña de Urd esta cancelada.

¿Por qué?

Las últimas tormentas han quebrado y debilitado los hielos en esa parte, los deslaves son constantes, sin piedra que oponga resistencia los vientos aumentan de velocidad y las grietas formadas por los derrumbes son peligrosas; Hilda considera que lo mejor será posponerla o encontrar otro lugar donde realizar la prueba, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Nos hemos preparado mucho, hemos entrenado mucho, ¡podemos hacerlo! - exclamo Astrid con un tejo de insolencia en la voz - somos tan fuertes como los Guerreros Divinos una pequeña ventisca no podrá con nosotros, por favor Gunnhild.

Lo siento Astrid es muy peligroso, no podemos arriesgarlas, mañana buscaremos otro reto - Gunnhild se dio vuelta.

¡Ese es todo un reto!

Gunnhild se detuvo y se giro para encarar a la molesta valquiria que comenzaba a olvidar que estaba hablando con la Valkiria líder - Puede serlo, pero ustedes aun no están listas para eso y menos tu Zeta Umi. Mizar te ha entrenado muy bien pero aun no logras dominarte.

Dicho esto la líder de cabellos rubios y ensortijados se alejo.

Astrid golpeo molesta el tronco de un árbol dejando la marca de su puño bien marcado en la corteza - ¡Malditas!

Parece molesta - rió Megrez que se acercaba junto con Niké a la curiosa escena.

Astrid noto a Alberich acercarse y por supuesto a Niké que le acompañaba y de inmediato se alejo, Musa corrió tras ella no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de tristeza y casi suplica a Niké.

Lo Diosa Alada pudo interpretar bien esa forma de mirarla, Musa prácticamente le recriminaba por la tristeza de Astrid, incluso podría jurar que esos dulces y bonitos ojos se obscurecieron llenos de desdén.


End file.
